Reflections
by TeamJasper0897
Summary: It's a day before the Ball and Tugger reflects on his oldest brother Macavity. This shows flashbacks and the Ball in Tugger's POV. It isent the same ending though...


**The Rum Tum Tugger was always a curious cat... even when he was a kit.**

**Tugger's POV**

**I sat down outside, everyone was preparing for this year's Ball. Munkustrap was talking with Jenny and Jelly. Boombi was with Demeter warming there voices up for tomorrow, Quaxo/Misto was blowing glitter off his fur, Vicky and Plato were out Everlasting Cat knows where, Tumble, Pounce and Alonzo where poncing on each other, and my fan club were playing tag, Thankfully not noticing me. I looked over to Munku. He was always so...so uptight since he was named protector. I don't see how his mate, Demeter can take it. I walked back into my den remembering when me and my brother...brothers had a once wonderful and exciting lives. We was kits though...almost adults when me, Munkus, and Macavity's life turned around. I wish Macavity was still here. He wasn't always so bad. I liked him slightly better than Munkus.**

**-Flashback-**

**Tugger was sitting beside his brothers proudly in the middle, They all had different fur patterns. Macavity was a ginger cat, long haired with a mane neatly poofed up, with bright amber eyes. Munkustrap was a silver tabby who was short haired with black stripes, he had bright green eyes. The Rum Tum Tugger was all black except his chest and above his two front paws witch were leopard printed, though Tugger was long haired he had yet to grow his mane, Tugger had baby blue eyes. They sat for a reason, Old D was picking the next Jelicle Leader, who will also be the protector. Most thought Macavity will be next in line. Some, about two thought Munkustrap will be next. No one even considered Tugger, who clearly didn't care. Old D sat on the tire witch they held meetings,and greeted the cats. **

**"Thank you all for coming tonight" Old D smiled. as e talked about the importance of the meeting then he called his attention towards his sons.**

**"My sons, the next protector and leader of the Jelicles is..." all the cats went wide eyed at the statement,**

**"Is...Munkustrap." Old D finished**

**"W-WHAT!" Macavity yelled frustrated, angry, and confused. He turned to Munkus and scratched his face, going deep in the flesh. He turned to our father.**

**"I WILL kill you, Hear my words!" everyone stared in shock, Munkus was on the ground looking at the blood on the floor from the gash, Tugger was teary-eyed as he looked at his eldest brother scared, and Old D was frozen in place.**

**"I will start army and kill you Deuteronomy!" Macavity sneered and looked over to Tugger with softer eyes "Tug, come join me," He told him **

**"No, Mac." Tugger teared up in front of the whole yard "No...No...Your crazy!" Tugger yelld.**

**Macavity looked away when he said the next words "Then you shall die in the process also." and he ran out of his home. Tugger dropped on his knees to Munkustrap. Munk wrapped his arms around Tugger. Who asked **

**"Did that just happen?"**

**"I don't know Tugger. I don't know"**

**-Flashback Ends-**

**Tugger sighed as he slipped back into his den, He looked around and plopped on his blankets.**

**"Can life get any better" He said to himself, wishing things could go back to simpler times.**

**He thought of the times when he grew up with his brother Macavity, They where inseparable. They had good times, some sad, and some useless. Before every Ball Tugger would reflect on his brother, and the time they shared before...He left.**

**XxXxXxXx Flash Backs xXxXxXxX**

**"Your...IT!" Munkustrap tagged his brother.**

**"Oh, yeah?" Macavity chanced after him but stopped to look for Tugger, for he was a easier target. Soon he looked up and saw Tugger on the highest junk pile in the whole yard!**

**"No fair Rummy!" Macavity yelled up to him.**

**Munkus walked up beside Macavity, "Yeah! Stop cheating!, you'll get yourself hurt!"**

**Tugger who had perched on the pile, was clearly annoyed at this said,**

**"Fine, fine, fine!" and jumped down, startling the junk.**

**"TUGGER!" Munkus screamed, "MOVE!"**

**Tugger looked confused as he turned around to see the pile of junk , about to crumble him in pieces. He froze in place, unable to move. Suddenly as the pile was about to smash onto him, Macavity pushed him out of the way. Macavity was crushed by the junk.**

**"Macavity!" Munk screamed, and pushed the junk off his brother.**

**"Say something" Tugger nuzzled him "Please!"**

**"Your...Ow...It!" Macavity poked Tugger.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"Hey...Mac?" Tugger poked his brother, They were teens.**

**"What Rummy?" Mcavity asked getting off his pillow.**

**"How do you get another queen to...like you?"**

**Macavity smiled at his brother, "Woo them," Tugger looked up confused. Mac sighed "Watch..."**

**Macavity got up and grabbed his little brother to drag him outside. Macavity looked at his surroundings and saw Demeter and Boombi.**

**"Okay...Watch and learn, Rummy." He swaggered over to the queens, who stopped immediately to watch the tom in awe.**

**"Hey, Kitty's." He smiled,**

**"H-hi Macavity." They said together.**

**"So are you doing anything Friday, Demi?" He asked.**

**"No..." She smiled up at Mac,**

**"Hmm, would you like too?" He said seductively.**

**"Only if it involves you..." **

**"Lovely...and Boomi?"**

**"What?"**

**"Would you like to accompany Tugger Friday, I'm sure he isn't doing anything." He said politely.**

**She snorted "Tugger?" "HA!"**

**"Awww, Why not Boombi?" Detmeter said sadly**

**"Fine." She said annoyed "Only for you, Demi."**

**"Yay!" she squelled**

**Macavity walked back over to Tugger who was currently trying out the new walking style, He was already as good as Macavity.**

**"You, Rum Tum Tugger. Have a date Friday." Macavity smiled.**

**"With who?" He asked, **

**"Boombi"**

**"YESSSS!" Tugger jumped up and down.**

**"Whatever you do Rummy," He put his paws on him to make Tugger stop jumping. "Don't do that...you have a LOT to learn..."**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-As Kits Mac-8 Munk-7 and Tuggs-5 -**

**"Hey stripes!" Macavity yelled to Munkustrap.**

**"Ugh, dose that have to be my nickname?"**

**"Yes, your Stripes, I'm Mac and-" He pointed at Tuggs, "He's Rummy."**

**"I'll stick with calling 'Rummy' Tugger..." Munkus said "Now what do you want?"**

**"Do you know where we can find a balloon?" Tugger asked calmly so he wont find out what they where planing...**

**Munkustraps eyes narrowed "What for?"**

**"Nothing much, We just want to scare our human.." Macavity lied.**

**"Okay but hurry..there's one behind the party shop...Don't miss the meeting. Two new Jelicles are coming."**

**"Thanks Munk!" Tugger smiled as they left.**

******3 Hours Later******

**Old D had found two kits on the street, one all white the other looked like he wore a tuxedo,**

**"Please welcome these two new Jelicles in our tribe." Old D bellowed "There **

***POP!***

**"MACAVITY! TUGGER!"**

**There plain had worked to interrupt right before he said the cats names.**

**"Hey they have the same names as us, Rummy!"**

**"I know!" They laughed together as everyone glared.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A year before Macavity 'Left'**

**"Me-ow" Tugger said to himself, "Me-ow"**

**"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." Macavity sang to Tugger.**

**Tugger laughed "Just remember, Mac. If you offer me a pheasant I'd rather have grouse."**

**"We should make a song out of that, Rummy." Macavity smiled**

**"Yeah, me and you could sing it at the ball this year." Tugger suggested**

**"Yeah, all the jelicles could say 'Your a curious cat' and then we'll sa-"**

**XxXxXxXx Flash Backs End xXxXxXxX**

**Tugger smiled and thought to himself. **

**'The ball is tomorrow, Better go practice.' then smirked 'Or annoy Misto'**

**This is not a 1 shot. it might be a 4 shot. I'm working on it...**


End file.
